


Too Soon

by bruises



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Punk, Couch Cuddles, Cuddling & Snuggling, Minor Violence, Multi, Polyamory, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-21
Updated: 2015-01-21
Packaged: 2018-03-08 11:46:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3208022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bruises/pseuds/bruises
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>News makes its way from pack to pack rather quickly; especially when a herd of soul-eating lizards are making their way across the state.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Too Soon

**Author's Note:**

> prompt fill for [mccalloutboy](http://mccalloutboy.tumblr.com/) on tumblr. i hope you like it!!

News makes its way from pack to pack rather quickly; especially when a herd of soul-eating lizards are making their way across the state. Lydia hears about it first; the news happened to travel from banshee to banshee faster than it does from alpha to alpha, given that these lizards eat people's souls. It's been months since they've fought anything and Allison doesn't want to fight anything; they've had way too many near-death experiences for her to want to put herself out there again.

Lydia doesn’t tell Scott but she tells Allison; it doesn’t take Scott long to figure it out though. He notices Allison chewing on her lip ring like there’s no tomorrow and when he asks her if something’s wrong, the truth falls from her red lips. At first he’s upset that no one told him before but when he realizes why, that they did it to protect him and stop him from looking around every corner like he does now.

The three try to avoid the problem as well as they can for as long as they can. Scott keeps working at the vet, Lydia continues her job as a TA about half an hour out of town and Allison teaches self defense classes each day, even though she’s worried that she won’t be able to protect herself when the real danger arrives.

When Lydia gets home from work (she’s usually the last to get home), she takes her pink hair out of the bun that she’d had it in all day and walks around the house. Scott and Allison aren’t sitting in the living room watching television or in the kitchen making dinner; she doesn’t know where they are.

“Scott? Allison? Where are you?” Lydia calls out, waiting for a response.

She gets nothing, so she grabs her phone out of her purse and calls Allison.

The first thing she says when she gets hold of Allison isn’t ‘Hey, how are you’ it’s “Where are you and where’s Scott?”

“Lydia, calm down. We’re at the library and we got you some take-out,” Allison explains to her.

“Calm down?” Lydia says as she grabs her car keys off the table, almost fuming. “There’s soul-eating lizards out there, neither of you leave a note - you just leave - and you want me to calm down?”

Lydia hears the phone being handed over to Scott and she sighs.

“Look, Lydia we’re really sorry but we had to do it. We’ll explain everything when you get here but trust me - we did it for all the right reasons.”

With a sigh, Lydia tells them she’ll be there in five minutes.

-

“Three bodies turned up,” Allison tells her, pen fixed between her teeth as she goes over her notes.

Lydia quirks a pierced eyebrow at her. “If there were bodies, why didn’t I know about it?”

“That’s the thing,” Scott says. “They weren’t exactly dead bodies; they were just walking around like zombies. They’re here, Lydia, and we need to stop them as soon as we can before the whole town is wiped out.”

Lydia takes a deep breath and looks at them. “So how many books to you already have?”

With a deep sigh, Scott runs his hands through the dyed ends of his hair. “Not many - only two so far.”

“We’re going to have to do better than that if we want to get them as soon as possible,” Lydia tells them as she leans back in her chair.

“I’ll get started on cross checking books,” Allison tells them

“I’ll go through the books that we already have and see if I can work out how to kill them,” Scott says, picking up the two books on the desk.

Lydia grins. “And I’ll start looking up the Latin books and see how much info I can get out of them.”

Everyone nods and gets to work, flipping through pages of books that must been older than their parents.

Two hours later, it’s midnight when he hears the shrill sound of claws against concrete. Scott’s the first to hear it and he tells Lydia and Allison straight away. They quickly regroup and discuss their findings.

They can only be killed with a sharp object straight through the heart (luckily for them that means that Scott’s claws and Allison’s arrows will work) and they can be slightly weakened by banshee screams.

“I can’t protect myself with my voice, it’s not enough,” Lydia tells them.

“That’s why we’re going to sneak out the back and get to the car. I need to get my bow and arrows and I’ve got some throwing knives back there too.”

Scott clears his throat. “We need to get in there as soon as possible. We have to leave now.”

Allison and Lydia nod. The trio make their way to the back door, careful to keep their footsteps soft and quiet. Once they unlock the door Allison throws Scott the car keys and he runs straight to the car; unlocking the door and getting their weapons.

Carefully but quickly, Scott hands Allison and bow and arrows and Lydia the throwing knives.

“Just remember how I taught you to use them,” Allison tells her. “And I love you; both of you.”

“I love both of you too,” Lydia and Scott say at the same time.

Before tears are even allowed to leave their eyes, the claws against the concrete sound again, sending shivers down the spines of Lydia, Scott and Allison.

Allison begins shooting bows from a distance in an attempt to weaken them before they begin to fight.

“I think there’s five of them,” Allison whispers.

She shoots a few more arrows, causing sounds of hurt to escape from the soul-eaters, and Scott runs at one of the wounded lizards. He plunges his hand through the scaly flesh and twists the lizards heart around; turning the soul eater into a pile of dust on the ground.

He celebrates a little too early. Roaring tears through the air and makes Allison’s arms tremble; she never wanted to do this again.

In response to the roaring, Lydia runs towards them, letting her banshee scream daze them momentarily. Allison brings herself back to current time and takes this as an opportunity to get up close and shoot one right through the heart without failure.

Scott rips his claws through another soul-eater’s heart and Lydia has to plunge the knife into the human-sized lizard a couple of times before she hits the right spot but she does and it turns to dust.

Allison’s frozen in her place; she can’t move even though she can see the lizard stirring at her feet. She knows she has to grab an arrow and shot it at the lizard but she can’t bring herself to do it; she knows she shouldn’t have come along.

With one movement the lizard has a clawed hand wrapped around Allison’s throat and her feet aren’t touching the ground. Within a minute she’ll be nothing more than the three bodies that turned up but for a moment she wonders if that’s such a bad thing.

Scott sees what’s happening to Allison and then he sees Lydia whose trying to fight off one of the soul eaters with a knife but she just isn’t hitting the right spot. He knows he has to make a choice and he as to make it quick so he runs up behind the lizard that’s holding Allison and roughly claws his way to the heart. Scott pulls it out and it turns to dust. Allison lands on the floor with a thud.

Beside them, Lydia finally hits the right spot and with a grin, she watches the creature turn into dust right in front of her. Her grin vanishes when she sees Allison lying motionless on the ground, specks of dust in her once-bright hair.

“Allison, Allison are you okay?” Scott ask as he pulls her into his arms. She feels almost lifeless and he wonders if it was too late.

Lydia steps closer and places her hand under Allison’s head, rubbing circles against her scalp in the hope that it’ll make her better. “Is she hurt? What happened?”

Tears well up in Scott’s eyes as he remembers what happened almost two minutes ago. “The lizard - it had a hand wrapped around her throat so I took out it’s heart and it turned to dust.”

After a moment he continues. “I don’t think I was too late - she _has_ to be okay.”

Lydia tries to remember how long the books said it would take for the soul-eater to do it’s job - and that was to eat a person’s soul. Was it a minute or was it ten seconds? Lydia’s too busy crying over her girlfriend to even think properly.

“Allison, please,” Scott says through tears, clutching his girlfriend’s hand and waiting for some sort of response.

It takes a few seconds, but Allison softly squeezes his hand back.

“Allison? If you can, could you do that again?” Scott asks, his throat hurting as he talks and cries at the same time.

She squeezes his hand once again, this time stronger, and sits up slowly. Lydia can’t believe her eyes but Allison’s okay and that’s all that matters.

The first thing Lydia does is hug Allison. She cries on her shoulder and she feels Scott do the same to her when he joins in on the hug.

“We should head home,” Lydia suggets, clearing her throat and trying to regain her composure. “It’s getting late.”

Without exchanging anything, they all get up and walk back to their cars. Allison gets in Lydia’s car and Scott drives the car they came here in.

Once they're home, Scott gets everyone a packet of chips from the pantry and a bottle of water before going into the lounge room. Lydia and Scott sit on either side of the couch and Allison lies down with her head on a pillow atop Lydia’s lap and her legs across Scott’s lap. Lydia throws a blanket over them and they cuddle up to one another. No one bothers to turn the television on because they fall asleep almost instantly.

**Author's Note:**

> (i made up the soul-eating lizards oops)  
> thank you for reading, let me know what you think!  
> [my tumblr](http://ohfemslash.tumblr.com/)


End file.
